


Oct 26: Serial Killer

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Death, FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, Murder, Scarefest, Serial Killer, slight Jeremwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: Ryan gets paid a visit, from a deadly murderer.





	Oct 26: Serial Killer

The act of taking another life. Some say it's hard to do, to make another person cease to exist. But to some it's as easy as breathing, almost a way of life; a sort of fucked up art.

Ryan Haywood walked down the street, regretting his earlier decision to walk to work that day and enjoy the sunshine. Now that the sun was gone, hidden by thick black rain clouds that spelt doom for him, he skulked and grumbled. He'd left his jacket at home as the cold breeze continued to remind him. Ryan rubbed his arms and huffed as he pushed forward, the weather matching his mood.

Finally after another twenty minutes of walking in which the rain began to beat down on him mercilessly, Ryan walked through the front door of his house. He wanted to kill everything as he grumbled all the way to the bathroom and stripped off his wet clothes and took a warm shower. He dried off and dressed, messing with his hair and gazing at himself in the mirror, his icy blue eyes staring back at him.

_Why are you this way?_ he thought as he stared into his eyes, trying to find the darkness there he usually saw.

"We are what we are Ryan, you can't fight fate and what you are destined to be," he didn't even register that he'd spoken aloud. Finally he left the room and turned on his tv, hoping to distract himself from his inner demons. The news only made him depressed and angry, reports of more and more murders in his city, the serial killer striking again without mercy so he decided to play some video games instead to distract himself, also resulting in frustration and anger.

He couldn't leave the house. Even though the rain had cleared he didn't want to risk losing it and taking out his feelings on another human. He paced his house like a caged lion, running his hands through his hair and growling to himself. Finally he found himself in the kitchen and baking, one of the few things he'd recently discovered actually calmed him. He found himself smiling as he baked cookies, forgetting all about the killings, the murders that happened nearby.

With the cookies cooling on the rack, the dishes cleaned, and the sun setting, Ryan decided to take a short walk. Burn off a few calories before stuffing his face with more he told himself as he grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door, the weather clear and the air filled with that smell of newly fallen rain and wet grass. The walk started slow, Ryan wanting to give the cookies plenty of time to cool, then he broke into a nice easy jog, telling himself that he really did need to start working on getting into better shape. The sun was almost gone when he decided to turn around and head home, the night shadows slowly creeping out like demonic appendages reaching out to snatch their next victim.

A feeling of unease started to creep into Ryan. He normally didn't feel this way unless he was in a crowded room or there was someone behind him, like a sixth sense. He glanced behind him but didn't see anyone, just the shadows. The street was abandoned which made Ryan feel even more uneasy so he quickened his pace. He made it to his house without incident and quickly locked his door behind him, taking several breaths both out of relief and fatigue. He looked out of his door's peephole and scanned the street, no sighs of life anywhere. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're going insane Haywood. There's nothing out there," he told himself as he walked to the kitchen and ate several of the cookies there, trying to calm down. A slight movement caught his eye and his head snapped up to look through his kitchen window, fear once again clutching at his chest. He squinted but saw nothing. He shook his head and ate a few more cookies before putting the rest in a plastic container and setting them aside for a snack the next day. Tomorrow was the beginning of his weekend, and he desperately just wanted to sleep in.

Ryan was just about to head to the bedroom to change into pajamas when there was a sound from the living room. His ears perked up and he reached for a knife lying nearby. Making his way slowly into the hallway, Ryan swallowed as thoughts of killers and blood filled his mind, the news reports from earlier coming to the forefront of his mind. Peeking around the corner Ryan sighed when he saw nothing in the room and he walked in, relaxing when he saw nothing was disturbed, seeing no indication of intrusion.

"You're being paranoid again Haywood. You need more sleep," he said aloud to himself. He was about to turn when he felt something brush against his arm. He froze and slowly turned back to the room, his heart pounding when his eyes caught sight of what he feared he'd see.

His living room window was open, allowing the gentle breeze from outside to waft in.

Spinning around Ryan let out a small cry when he came face to face with a masked man standing there who barreled into him, sending the two crashing to the ground. The intruder wasn't all that tall, in fact, Ryan was several inches taller, almost a foot. Ryan tried to stab the intruder with his knife but the masked man grabbed his wrist and jerked it painfully, the knife falling from his hand as he cried out in pain. Ryan swung out with his other hand and felt a small sense of satisfaction when it connected with the intruder, the man grunting and slightly falling off of Ryan who heaved up, sending the masked man flying off of him entirely.

Ryan scrambled to his feet and started to run down the hall to his front door where he hoped he could get a good lead on his assailant and maybe get the attention of his neighbors. Something crashed into his back and sent him sprawling to the floor again, and he felt a weight on his back as his arms were yanked behind him and what felt like a ziptie was secured around them. He started to cry out for help when he was flipped over and the intruder pressed a gloved hand over Ryan's mouth, the other held a gun that was pointed at his head.

"Slippery fucker aren't you big boy? How about we keep it quiet pal? Would hate to have to kill you before I'm ready because you couldn't keep that yapper of yours shut," the man said. Ryan's eyes were wide as he stared at the gun barrel and then at the man sitting on him, his chestnut brown eyes the only things not covered by the mask. Slowly he nodded, feeling sick and terrified.

"Attaboy!" the man said cheerfully as he removed his hand from Ryan's mouth and pat his cheek. Ryan grimaced and whimpered.

"I've been watching you now for awhile, Ryan Haywood. Watching and waiting for the right time, and now here we are!" the man said as he got off Ryan and pulled him up roughly by the front of his shirt into a sitting position.

"I have some money in my wallet, and there's a bit of moneys worth of games in the cabinet," Ryan said softly, his voice scared and shaky. The intruder laughed at that and stood, pulling Ryan to his feet and shoving him against a wall, the gun again pointed at the gent's head as the brown eyes hardened.

"I'm not here for your money Haywood," he hissed. Ryan gulped, fear filling him again. The short masked man shoved Ryan into the kitchen and turned off the lights and drew the blinds on the windows shut before rummaging through the drawers.

"Looking for something specific?" Ryan asked after a moment. The masked man looked up with a glare but said nothing. After another minute of searching which resulted in frustration, the man ripped off his mask and darted over to Ryan, shoving him roughly against the wall again. He was young, about twenty five or so if Ryan had to guess, and his short brown hair was dyed a lime-green on the top. Ryan flinched and looked away instinctively.

"Okay pal, since your kitchen has jackshit I'll just ask where it's at," the man asked. Ryan slowly looked back, a look of confusion on his face.

"W-where what's at?" he asked, making sure to not raise his voice.

"A roll of duct tape. I know you've gotta have some in this house, who wouldn't?" the man asked. Ryan had to agree with him on that, most people had a roll of he stuff lying somewhere in their house. Panic started to seize him at the sound of the intruder's desired prize.

"I-I think I have some in the utility closet in the hallway," Ryan stammered. The short man nodded and shoved Ryan roughly into the hall where he lead his assailant to the closet. After a moment of rummaging, filled with comments on the junk Ryan kept the short man let out a small cheer and held up the tape.

"Let's take a walk down to your basement pal," the man said and shoved Ryan forward.

Ryan's mind raced. There was no doubt to him now that this man was the serial killer he'd been hearing about, and with a sickening feeling he knew he didn't have long to live. He had to do something, had to convince this kid not to kill him, or over power him somehow and get help. He could not let the killer take him down to the basement to dispose of him.

"Listen, you don't have to do this. I'm sure you're really a good person," he started, making sure to keep his voice soft and unthreatening. He felt the kid behind him halt.

"You don't know me pal," he said, Ryan detecting a small amount of emotion.

"I don't need to. Look, I don't know about most people, but I like to find the good in others," he continued hoping that it would at least buy him time. There was silence behind him and he risked a glance back, seeing the kid looking at him with a curious expression.

"Y'know, for someone about to die, you sure are calm," he said. That made Ryan slightly less calm but he rolled with it.

"I handle pressure well I guess," he shrugged.

"Most people at this point are crying and begging for their lives. You're different Ryan Haywood. It's weird," the kid said. Ryan found himself blushing slightly.

"Um, thanks?" he asked more than said causing the lad to chuckle, a sound that under different circumstances Ryan wouldn't mind hearing over and over.

_Shit! Am I really falling for this guy?_ Ryan's mind asked.

"Y-you've got a nice lass," Ryan said dumbly.

_What the fuck was that?!_

The kid looked confused and then very amused when Ryan groaned and thumped his forehead against the wall.

"Are you trying to compliment me?" the kid asked.

"Forget it, please kill me now so I don't have to live with that embarrassment anymore," Ryan grumbled.

"What were you trying to say?" the kid asked. Ryan looked at him for a moment.

"I was trying to say laugh, but my damn mouth wanted to say...something else," Ryan said, voice trailing off with the last bit. The kid stared at him for a moment before laughing. The laugh was pleasant to Ryan's ears and holy fuck, the smile on the kid's face and the rosy color of his cheeks were almost too much for the gent.

"I thought I'd seen it all. Then low and behold one of my fucking victims is flirting with me!" the kid laughed. Ryan blushed and looked away.

_Well, now I can die knowing my last words were a flub._ he thought.

He felt the kid shove him forward again and fear filled him as he realized he was going to die. The basement wasn't really that big, it was mostly just a workshop Ryan used to skin animals he hunted and then stuff others. Looking around now as they walked down the stairs he had to admit it did look like something out of a horror movie.

"What the fuck do you do down here? It smells horrible!" the kid exclaimed.

"Look, you like killing people, I like killing animals. I just eat them or stuff them," Ryan said defensively. Another chuckle, Ryan was really getting mixed signals from this kid.

"Good point. Sit," the kid said and shoved Ryan down onto a metal chair. Ryan looked up nervously at the young man who stood in front of him, gun in one hand and duct tape in the other, one hip cocked to the side as he examined Ryan.

"How do I look?" Ryan asked nervously, earning a snort from the kid.

"You're a strange guy y'know that?" he asked. Ryan chuckled nervously.

"I've been told that," he said. He tenses up when the kid dropped the tape to the floor and tucked his gun into his waistband. The kid bent down and removed Ryan's shoes and socks before standing.

"What're you doing?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Working, shut up or I'm taping your mouth shut," the kid said and pulled out a knife and grabbed Ryan's shirt. Ryan whimpered and closed his eyes but he didn't feel the blade sinking into his flesh, the sound of tearing fabric reaching his ears.

Looking down he saw the kid was tearing his shirt off his body, and soon he was sitting there with a bare chest. The kid looked Ryan up and down before smiling up at him.

"Not bad," he said. Ryan looked away, becoming self conscious. He wasn't exactly in perfect shape. Ryan froze with fear when he felt the lad's hands wonder to the front of his jeans and start tugging at the button and zipper.

"Whoa, what're you doing?" he asked as he struggled to pull away. The kid pulled his gun out and pointed it at Ryan, glaring up at the older man.

"Calm your tits pal, and keep your trap shut!" he said and yanked down Ryan's pants and tugged them off. Ryan sat in just his underwear now, panic seizing him.

"Please, don't do this. I'm sure we can work something out, just don't..hhmmpphh!" Ryan's sentence was cut off when the lad's hand covered his mouth again.

"Pal, I don't know what angle your playing, but I came here for one reason and it wasn't to fuck you or pick up a boyfriend or have a one night stand with some random hot guy. The sooner you understand that the better," he snarled. Ryan's eyes were large and he whimpered.

The lad glared at him for a moment before rolling his eyes and removing his hand from Ryan's mouth. He walked around behind Ryan and the gent became more nervous, craning his neck to see what was happening. Suddenly the lad's hand snaked around and grabbed Ryan's forehead, yanking his head back painfully. Ryan started to cry out in pain when he felt something shoved into his mouth and stuffed all the way in, almost touching his throat. It tasted foul and he realized the kid had shoved one of his own sock into his mouth. Ryan groaned with distaste and then froze when he heard the sound of the tape being ripped from the roll. He struggled but the lad held his head firmly in place as he wrapped the tape around the gents mouth several times. When the lad was done gagging Ryan he tossed the tape into the gents lap and then walked around front of him.

"Much better!" he smiled as he ran a finger across the tape where Ryan's lips were and then cupped Ryan's bearded cheek.

"If I wasn't about to kill you you may have had a chance with me Ryan. You're a good looking dude and a good guy," the lad said almost sadly as he ran his hand down Ryan's throat, over his chest. He gently pinched one of Ryan's nipples which caused Ryan to moan unintentionally with pleasure. The lad chuckled and ran his hand down Ryan's chest hair till he got to the gent's belly and gave it a couple pats.

"Unfortunately you're going to die so I guess it doesn't matter," the lad said. Ryan screamed into his gag, the sound muffled by both the sock stuffed in his mouth and the tape sealing his lips shut. The lad taped Ryan's ankles to the legs of the chair and then wrapped a few layers over his chest, keeping him tight pressed to the chair. Ryan struggled as much as he could but it was no use. The lad pulled out his knife and looked at Ryan.

"Any last requests?" he asked with a chuckle. Ryan nodded furiously and nodded his head at the lad. The kid looked confused as Ryan raised an eyebrow and tried to say the word he wanted. Finally the sounds he was making must've made sense to the kid.

"You want to know my name?" he asked. Ryan nodded. The kid didn't answer him at first, just stared at him before walking behind Ryan and pressing the knife to his throat. Ryan felt tears in his eyes and he struggled halfheartedly knowing his time was up. He felt a presence near his ear and the lad's warm breath touched his skin causing him to shiver.

"My name is Jeremy," he heard. He nodded and then felt the lad's other hand cup his chin and raise his head so that he was looking up at the lad. His eyes were sad as he looked at Ryan.

Before Ryan knew what was happening Jeremy leaned down and planted a soft, gentle kiss to Ryan's forehead. The gents eyes widened and tears started streaming down his face as he gazed up at Jeremy, the knife cutting into his throat as it slid across and severed his jugular.

The last thing Ryan heard before the darkness took him, as he looked up at Jeremy were the lad's last words to him.

"Goodnight, sweet prince."


End file.
